Vanivere
) ( : "We will prosper under our God") |national_anthem = Vanivérien Hymne National ("Vaniveran National Hymn") |image_map = Map_of_Vanivere.png |capital = Châtillon |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , , , , , |demonym = Vaniveran |government_type = |ruler = Alexandre II |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Jeffrey Forrester |govttitle = Chancellor |formation_date = July 14, 2218 |formation_event = Colonization |formation_date2 = September 6, 2391 |formation_event2 = Independence from Europe |formation_date3 = February 17, 2492 |formation_event3 = Imperial Constitution |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity ( ) |national_animal = |area = |population = 708,897,678 (2809 est) |ethnicity = Vaureneran |allies = League of Gaea |currency = Franc (₣) |literacy = 100% |time_zone = |cctld = .vn |portal = :Category:Vanivere |footnotes = }} The Vaniveran Empire ( : Empire vanivérien), more commonly known as Vanivere, is a large encompassing much of the northern Celaeni continent of Gaea. The nation is bordered to the north by the Thetisian Ocean and the Gulf of Avalon. In the west lie the waters of the vast Arcadian Ocean; and in the south is the Sea of Antaros. Under its current constitution, Vanivere is a under the parliamentary system of government. The monarch is the hereditary Head of State, the Emperor of Vanivere, and shares executive authority with the democratically elected Chancellor. The official capital of Vanivere is Châtillon, residence of the Imperial Family and administrative centre of the Empire. Châtillon, which is also the largest city within the Empire, is a major centre for art, fashion, education, entertainment, and politics. Geography History European Federation The history of the Vaniveran Empire begins in 2211 in the state of within the European Federation. With the recent discovery of Gaea only three years prior, several French citizens have begun pressuring the French state government for the establishment of a French colony on Gaea. Seeing Gaea as an oppurtunity to improve the economies of France and Europe, the French legislature petitions the in 2211 for a charter granting France permission to begin a colony on the terrestrial world of Gaea. Debating over the matter for the next eleven months, the European Parliament finally permits the creation of the Colonisation Française de l'Effort de Gaea (French Colonization Effort for Gaea; CFEG) in 2212. Upon the creation of the colonial organization, the CFEG begins construction on the CFEG Flotte Coloniale (CFEG Colonial Fleet) and choosing colonists for the programme. Receiving funds from the European Government and French businesses, the CFEG completes the Colonial Fleet within six years. Counting a total of five ships, the CFEG Colonial Fleet is sent to Earth-Luna Spacedock. On June 2, 2218, colonists from France board the five ships of the Colonial Fleet. Among them are members of the Bonneau family of and the , members of the European houses of , , , and . After the colonists and supplies were loaded onto the ships, the Colonial Fleet departed from Earth-Luna Spacedock for Gaea. Arriving in Celaeno The journey from Earth to Gaea took a month and a half, and upon the Colonial Fleet's arrival above Gaea, the five ships descended onto the planet in the northern areas of the continent later known as Celaeno. Exiting the ships around present-day Matignon, the French colonists set up a base known as Fort-de-Matignon. Until the new base could be transformed into a proper settlement, the CFEG colonists continued living in the ships of the Colonial Fleet. Due to the ships being grounded, the landing area became known as Ville Coloniale. For the next forty-five years, the Nouvelle Acadie colony continued to develop into a prospering territory. But as the colony's population continued to grow, several colonists began leaving Nouvelle Acadie and settling in territories yet unsettled by any human settler. But as the colonists began to disperse, the ethnic groups of the colony remained together. This is evident in the English settlers' move from the Fort-de-Matignon suburb of New Chelsea to Tharetagne in the northwest. Among the pioneering colonists were members of the Bonneau and Windsor families. Revolution Within the next hundred years, the European CFEG Gaea Colony, now known as "Vanivere" among the colonists, became one of the most prosperous and wealthiest colonies established on Gaea, with the European Federal Territories of Vanivere becoming the territorial government in 2364. But in 2367, the European Federation implemented heavy taxes on the colonists and a year later, confiscated all privately-held companies. Growing suspicious of the Federation's actions, the Vaniveran Chamber of Representatives contacted the . Learning from the American that the European Federal Government had been overthrown by a Communist dictatorship, the Chamber of Representatives established the Vaniveran Resistance to fight the European Federation. Refitting several decommissioned naval vessels and merchant ships, the Resistance created the Vaniveran Resistance Armada to fight the European Space Navy. Engaging the European Navy over Gaea in 2374, the Resistance Armada defeated their European counterparts and captured some of the European Navy's vessels. In the twelve years of constant battle against Europe, Vanivere dealt heavy casualties and severe amounts of destruction. Some cities, such as Vienne-sur-Aurore, were completely destroyed during the war. With help from the United States Space Navy, the Vaniveran Resistance Armada defeated the remaining fleet of the European Space Navy over . Meeting in on September 6, 2391, respresentatives of America, Europe, and Vanivere signed the Treaty of Monaco, thus ending the Vaniveran War for Independence. The Treaty granted complete independence to Vanivere and outlawed the European Communist Party within the Federation. The Treaty also reinstated the former Federal Government of Europe as the ruling government in the European Federation. Grand Kingdom of Vanivere Upon the return of the Vaniveran representatives to Fort-de-Matignon, the Vaniveran Chamber of Representatives established the Grand Kingdom of Vanivere as the ruling government over the former European Federal Territories. The Chamber chose to establish a constitutional monarchy after a national referendum was held to determine whether Vaurenere should become a monarchy or a federal republic. Convening in Constitution Place in Fort-de-Matignon, the Chamber of Representatives elected Léopold Bonneau as the first King of the Vaniverans. Upon his ascension to the new Vaniveran throne, Léopold changed his surname to d'Oléron, the first royal house of Vaurenere. Era of the White Rose: From Kingdom to Empire In 2490, during the tyrranical reign of King Henri II, the King found a way to dissolve the Vaniveran legislature and abolish the position of the Prime Minister. Ruling over the Grand Kingdom with an iron fist, Henri II built up the Vaniveran military and imposed martial law over the provinces. During this time, a rebel faction arose in the southern territories of the Grand Kingdom known as the White Rose Parliament. Made up of former politicians from the Vaniveran Government, the White Rose Parliament gained widespread support among the southern provinces. Headquartered in Nevers, the Parliament created the White Rose Guard in 2491 to rise up against the King. Marching into Châtillon, the White Rose Guard found the city abandoned by the Royal Government. Easily taking the capital, the White Rose Parliament moved its headquarters to Châtillon. Upon the safe arrival of the Parliament in Châtillon, the White Rose Guard made their way toward Matignon, the new headquarters for Henri II's government. As the White Rose Parliament did not have access to air support for their Guard, the White Rose soldiers had to drive to the city. But upon their entrance into the city of Braine-le-Château, the King's army ambushed them. Called the Battle of Roses and Thorns, as the White Rose had nicknamed the king's army the "Black Thorn Guard", the ensuing battle was a distraction for another battlegroup of the White Rose Guard to enter Matignon from the north. As the Black Thorn Guard retreated back to Matignon, King Henri II was forced to abdicate from the Vaniveran throne in favour of his nephew, Patric Frédéric d'Oléron-Vendôme. Before Patric Frédéric's ascension to the throne, the reinstated Vaniveran Parliament reorganized the Grand Kingdom into the Vaniveran Empire. As the first Emperor of Vanivere, Patric Frédéric became one of the greatest monarchs of Vaniveran history. Upon his ascension to the imperial throne, Emperor Patric Frédéric replaced the office of Prime Minister with that of Chancellor. Emperor Patric Frédéric I ruled over the Empire with a kind a just hand. His reign is known as the Era of the White Rose, one of the golden ages of the Vaniveran Empire. Politics and government Vanivere holds an unusual form of government, with the Emperor as Head of State, and Chancellor as Head of Government. The Emperor is Head of State and must be of the House of Oléron-Vendôme to ascend to the Vanivere throne. The Emperor shares executive power with the Chancellor, with all bills receiving the approval of the Emperor. At any time, under the advice of the Chancellor, the Emperor may dissolve Parliament. Holding executive authority with the Emperor, the Chancellor is publically elected by the Vaniveran populace. Under the current constitution, the Chancellor appoints the Cabinet, approved by Parliament, and has the power to declare war with Parliament's approval. The Parliament is the bicameral national legislature of Vanivere. It is responsible for creating the laws and programs of the nation. Parliament is consisted of two separate houses: the Senate (upper house) and the Federal Assembly (lower house). Members of the Senate are appointed by the provincial governments within the Vaniveran Empire, while members of the Federal Assembly are elected directly by the people. For each province, there are five senators. The number of representatives in the Assembly are determined by province populations. Political parties Current political parties Structure The political structure of the Vaniveran Government is as follows. Provincial governments are modelled after the federal imperial government, though they have been formed as according to their respective province's needs. Ministries * Ministry of Environment - Jean-Philippe Peeters (GPV) **Imperial Weather Agency **Volcanics and Seismology Agency * Ministry of Finance - Aaron Chamberlain (CPV) **Imperial Lottery Department **Vaniveran Imperial Mint * Ministry of Culture - Arabella Donovan-Montague (VPP) ** Department of Minority Affairs * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Alexis Reynolds (VPP) **Department of Trade **Department of Travel * Ministry of Defence - Graham Riley (VPP) **Department of National Security **Vaniveran Intelligence Agency **Vaniveran Imperial Bureau of Investigation * Ministry of Education - Julia Sawyer (VPP) **Department of Sports and Recreation * Ministry of Development and Infrastructure - Kirsten Cohen-Nichol (VPP) * Ministry of Science and Technology - Timothy Davis (CPV) **Vaniveran Patent Office * Ministry of Health - Auguste Navarro (CPV) **Animal Welfare Protection Agency * Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration - Constantine Avramidis (GPV) * Ministry of Resources - Piero DeLuca (GPV) **Department of Commerce and Industry * Ministry of Transportation - Amelie Johansen (VPP) * Ministry of Communications - François de Villiers (VPP) ** Vaniveran Postal Service ** Imperial Archives of Vanivere Separation of powers The Government is further split into two more parts: the Imperial Government and the Provincial Government. The Imperial Government, which is led by the Chancellor, is responsible for national affairs and the coordination and management of the Provincial Government. The Provincial Government, which exists in all provinces, is responsible for provincial matters, and for the welfare of it's residents. The Provincial Government is led by a Governor, though the official title depends on the province. The Provincial Government has local counterparts of the ministries of the Imperial Government (with the exception of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Science and Technology), and these ministries work with the Imperial Ministries. The Provincial Government has the ability to create and destroy ministries (with the exception of those with Federal counterparts) that are responsible for a power given to the Provincial Government. In general, the Imperial Government holds more power and authority than the Provincial Government. Administrative divisions The Vaniveran Empire is comprised of five provinces. Each province is led by a governor and has a provincial parliament that decides on local issues that the national parliament does not. Economy Society Events and public holidays Demographics Ethnicity * 98% White European * 1% African * 1% Asian Religion * 44% Protestant * 43% Roman Catholic * 7% Orthodox Christian * 4% Jewish * 1% Agnostic/Atheist * 1% Other Language The predominant languages of Vanivere are and and because of this, are the two official languages of the Empire. Several other regional languages also exist throughout Vanivere. Culture Military External links Category:Vanivere Category:Nations of Gaea